Teenage Dirtbag
by GlitteringSnow
Summary: "Well hey there." He drawled, tilting his head so that his black curls covered his eyes. He was leaning against the locker beside mine, arms folded across his chest which was covered with a letterman jacket. - Samantha is surprised to meet a boy named Axl, who seems determined to keep bothering her. Axl/OC
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so I've read some of the middle stories on here and loved them. But I was inspired to write my own so here it is. It's such a shame that there isn't all that many on here so I'm hoping that I may be able to help fill it up a bit, or a lot, depending on if people like this.

* * *

**Chapter One**

I walked into school feeling very nervous, it was my first day. My parents had been involved in some sort of important business deal and had to move and so here I was, staring at the doors as kids swarmed towards them. Hearing the bell ring I took a deep breath, closed my eyes briefly before walking inside with a confidence that I didn't feel.

I was surprised when a few people gave me smiles, returning them hesitantly made one of them came over to me.

"Hi, hi!" She chirped, her cheerleader outfitted swishing behind her as she came over, eyes followed her as she made her progress, probably attempting to see what kind of judgement was going to be made about me.

"Hi." I smiled nervously, she apparently didn't notice and looped her arm with mine walking me down the corridor.

"My name's Kacy and I'm head cheerleader here at Orson Wells High school. So anyways," here she stopped to glare at a guy in a football shirt who was leering at her. "I thought you looked totally awesome and just had to come say hi." She said this all very fast.

"Oh that was very nice of you. I'm Samantha" I said smiling, stopping us both as we came across what I believed to be my locker. "I think this is mine." I attempted to open it using the code I had received in the mail with no success.

"Here." She spun the dial expertly and the door swung open, I looked at her in awe for a few seconds.

"You have to teach me how to do that." I reached in to put my bag away only taking what I needed. Shutting the locker once more I jumped back as a face appeared close to mine.

"Well hey there." He drawled, tilting his head so that his black curls covered his eyes. He was leaning against the locker beside mine, arms folded across his chest which was covered with a Letterman jacket.

I raised my eyebrows at him. "Hi." Kacy tapped me on the shoulder, mouthed something about meeting me later and sauntered off, leaving me with this new guy.

"I'm Axl." He stopped leaning against the locker and moved closer to me, backing me into my own locker. "I see you're new here. Thought maybe you'd need someone to show you around." He brought both his arms either side of me to keep me from going anyway and flashed me a beautiful smile. White teeth were outlined by lovely pink lips.

"That would be great." I smiled back. "I'm Samantha." I added as I nudged his arms away from me, he stepped back allowing me to readjust the books that I was holding.

"Here." He took them from me, smiling while at the same time seemingly not liking holding them. I got the feeling that he didn't like school that much.

"Where are yours?" I asked, starting to walk to my first class which was Science.

"My?"

I gave him a strange look. "Books?"

He laughed. "Good one."

The bell rang and we still hadn't made it to the lab and I was beginning to get worried. "Um Axl?"

He flicked his eyes towards me "Yeah."

"Where are we going?"

"To class..."

"Are we even in the same class?" He looked towards the ceiling and stopped walking, apparently thinking hard. I sighed and gave him my timetable. His eyes flew across the paper, a slight smirk forming on his lips.

"Looks like we're both juniors. And we're both late for science." He grabbed my hand and pulled me along back in the direction we came.

"Do you mean to tell me that we weren't even walking towards class for the last ten minutes?" He shrugged lazily, continuing to shuffle me along. He stopped suddenly, causing me to run into his back staggering backwards slightly.

"Tardy Sweep!" My eyes widened as a man came around the corner but before he could see us Axl pushed me into the closest room which turned out to be a janitor's closet complete with mops and buckets.

"We're late." He said.

My forehead wrinkled. "I know." I said slowly.

"We can't go to class now." I sighed and leaned on the wall behind me.

"This is a great start to my first day. The teachers are gonna hate me." I groaned, rubbing my face. A hand grabbed my own and pulled it down, I opened my eyes to see Axl was standing right in front of me.

"They're not gonna hate you." He assured me. "They'll be too busy hating me, to even think about hating you." I chuckled, looking down at our hands.

"Thanks. But what are we supposed to do for an hour?" He suddenly grinned, the motion lighting up his entire face.

I narrowed my eyes "What?"

"Well we could..." He trailed off, moving closer and looking at my lips, smirking. I glared at him and pushed him away.

"In your dreams." I moved away from the wall to get some space between us.

"Oh I assure you, you will be." I scoffed at him, opening the door and stepping out.

"You're disgusting." His eyes widened when he realised that I was actually leaving him.

"Oh come on." He hurried over to me, picking my books up from where he'd rested them. "I was joking." I didn't believe him but allowed him to lead me outside where we spent the rest of the period in a somewhat forced conversation, mainly him telling me all the do's and dont's here until the bell rang and he led me to my class, which he happened to share.

I sat down nearer the back, not liking to participate and not really wanting to be dragged up and introduced. Kacy slipped into the seat next to me, grinning at me and waggling her eyebrows.

"So you and Axl? Boy you work fast." She smirked, shaking her long blonde hair out of her face, dazing some poor boy behind her. I rolled my eyes.

"Me and Axl nothing, he was just being nice."

She laughed, "Axl's not nice to anyone without wanting something."

"Well what does he want?" She stared at me as if I'd just asked something incredibly dense. "What?"

She shook her head. "I'll leave you to figure it out." She annoyed me for the rest of the lesson by ignoring my questions and talking to everyone who was sitting around us, I just noticed that I was surrounded by cheerleaders and jocks, nerds were at the front and random other people were in the middle.

I lazily stared around the room, ignoring basically everything the teacher was saying and accidentally catching Axl's eye. One of his friends who had been talking to him noticed the lack of attention he was now receiving and turned around to see who he was looking at. I could feel my face heat up as I turned back to the front, desperately trying to ignore the high five I could see Axl being given.

Kacy shot up as the bell rang, jerking me out of my daze that had fell as I actually tuned into the teacher who was now shouting at us what our homework was, giving up when everyone poured out of the room. She had grabbed my arm, barely giving me time to put my stuff away and walked me to my locker.

She gave me a look. I sighed. "What?" She said nothing. "If you're not gonna tell me, I'll just-"

"You're so oblivious." I snapped my head round to look at her, she was shaking her head at me.

"What do you mean?"

She raised her eyebrows. "Did you not see the looks you were getting back there?" She gestured down the corridor.

I looked down, seeing a few people looking at me curiously but one or two boys were giving me appraising looks. I scoffed. "So what? It's probably cause I'm new, and they haven't know me through their awkward stages."

"Hunny, some of these boys didn't have an awkward stage." It was convenient that Axl walked past with two of his friends at this point, I avoided eye contact after our first period awkwardness. Kacy nudged me and sighed when I ignored her.

She nudged me again. "Don't do this to me." She begged, I grinned knowing already that she was one of those people that thrived off attention, who else would be made head cheerleader?

"Ok fine, he's hot. So? That doesn't mean I have to like him." I shut my locker, unable to find an excuse that would take me this long to find something.

"So you admit you like him?"

I gave her a look. "Not what I said."

"It's what you meant." I started to walk away from her, feeling slightly annoyed when I heard her walk faster to catch up with me. "Ok, I'll stop talking about you crush and introduce you to the cheer squad."

"Yay." I deadpanned with obvious enthusiasm, luckily it seemed she had enough for the two of us and dragged, and I do mean quite literally, towards her friends, all twenty of them were waiting for her it seemed. I felt a tad awkward as they were all dressed quite girly and I had skinny jeans, converse and a shirt with a smiley face on it.

They didn't have any problem with the way I dressed and seemed pretty interested in getting to know me. I relaxed a lot and got into a few conversation and by the end my phone number was in everyones phone and we were apparently going shopping sometime this week.

Man these girls work fast, even the ones who weren't on the cheer team seemed to be involved in some sort of club and it wasn't long before they realised I was a prime recruit.

"So what are you interested in?" Ashley asked, popping her bubblegum before offering me a piece. I smiled and took one.

"Volleyball, basketball, tennis." I shrugged.

One of the girls who had been talking to Kacy straightened up and beamed at me. "Hi, Louise Parker, Captain of the Volleyball squad at your service." I smiled and shook the hand she'd offered me. She narrowed her eyes before doing what looked like an inventory of my body. She nodded, seemingly satisfied. "Tryouts are this Wednesday."

"Oh." I was shocked. "Okay, yeah. I'll be there." She beamed again before returning to her conversation with Kacy. That was easier than I thought. Actually this entire moving school was going a lot smoother than I thought it was going to.

"Hello ladies." A smooth voice sounded next to my ear. I almost groaned. Except one small problem which went by the name of Axl.

It seemed there was a God though as the bell rang, signaling the end of recess. I could have laughed at the disappointed look on Axl's face but I was soon pulled into the middle of the group with three of the girls sharing my next class with me. I was at in the middle of them, they seemed to have noticed the amount of attention I was receiving along with how uncomfortable I looked and had taken pity on me.

"You get used to it." One of the girls, Jessica said, patting me on the arm and offering a warm smile which I quickly returned.

"They'll get bored soon." Another, Sarah, reassured me. The last had yet to say anything to me but did give me a wave when I'd joined their table, I assumed she was either shy or just had nothing to contribute. I decided she could be a nice break from the chatterboxes I'd surrounded myself with and let Sarah and Jessica control the conversation while the teacher took role call.

I leant back in my chair not noticing anything and probably not making the best impression on my teacher which I'll admit I wasn't making much of an effort with, but math was born to kill us I swear. I shrugged my shoulder when something dragged along it, thinking it was my hair. When it happened a second time I titled my head to see who was sat behind me.

It was Axl, I rolled my eyes. I should have guessed. He noticed he had my attention and pretended he didn't do anything.

I guess it was back to pre school for some of us. I huffed and turned back around, determined to ignore him and attempt to pay attention. I shuffled forwards in my seat so that I was out of reach but this just prompted his to start tapping his foot on the back of my chair legs. I closed my eyes in frustration and dropped my head onto my desk, hearing his muffled chuckle behind me.

He did it again and I curled my hands into fists, ignoring the intense urge to turn and punch him. Thankfully he stopped as the teacher turned around and asked him a question.

"God, I turn up to class and this is what I get. It's like you want me to fail Mr Roberts, is that what you want?" Mr Robert's face went red and he started stuttering as the students started laughing. I couldn't believe this man was employed to be a teacher, any decent one would have given him detention by now.

"D-Detention, Mr Heck." I heard Axl groan behind me and complain loudly. "S-Shall we make it two?" Mr Robert's seemed to grow in confidence as Axl quieted and went back to his lesson. That was the only interesting thing that happened and I can safely say that I would not enjoy this class.

The rest of the day flew by and it was soon time for lunch. I lined up behind Kacy and before Ashley to get my food, wincing as when we finally got to the front there was something disgusting sitting in the tray that I was supposed to eat, I decided to at least try it as neither Kacy nor Ashley seemed to be grossed out. I'm not sure if they were just used to it or actually liked it but I wanted to not judge on how it looked. Being shepherded to a table I sat down quickly and dug in, amusing myself with listening to the different conversations that were going on.

A brown paper bag appeared on the table next to me, a body soon following it by collapsing on the bench. Ashley who'd been nudged down shot Axl a glare before continuing on her conversation.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, resting my head on my hand and just staring at my food almost too scared to poke it with a fork.

He took a sandwich out of the bag and motioned towards it. "I thought it was obvious." I sighed. It was like he was stalking me. He smirked as if he knew what I was thinking before taking a bit out of his food.

I took a bite of my own, regretting it almost immediately but swallowing all the same. I must have had a disgusted look on my face because Axl looked at me with pity.

"Want to swap?" He motioned to his bag, taking out a pretty standard lunch that looked like a five-star meal next to my tray full of crap.

I bit my lip. "You sure you want to do that? This stuff tastes nasty." He shrugged, pulling my tray towards him and in true teenage boy style didn't seem to taste or care what he was eating. Seeing as he didn't look horrified I took his lunch and took a bite out of the other sandwich, smiling to myself at the nice gesture.

I might have to re-evaluate him.

* * *

**Review? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Blooming Friendship**

The rest of the day passed in a blur, I went to the rest of my classes, most of which Axl was in. He seemed to have decided that it was his job to show me around, which I didn't mind too much. He was growing on me I suppose.

I smiled to myself as I shut my locker, jumping back slightly when I was face to face with two cheerleaders. One blonde and one brunette.

"Hi." The blonde one grinned and wrapped me in a hug, the brunette did the same. I just blinked at the two of them.

"Um, hi?"

They both giggled and linked their arms with mine. This was very strange.

"Do I know you?"

The blonde gasped and gave herself a soft head slap. "I'm Ashley and this is Brittany." The brunette waved. "And seeing as you're getting all buddy buddy with Axl," here she gave me a wink and a nudge, "we decided we had to introduce ourselves."

"Had to." Brittany chimed in, causing me to look between the two of them like they had gone crazy.

"Well that's cool and all, but Axl and I just met today so if you were looking for gossip, you've gone to the wrong girl." I tried to untangle my arms from theirs but there were like cats, the claws were in.

Brittany gave me a fake smile. "Nuh uh, we saw the way he was looking at you at lunch, and he _never _shares his food." I was stopped and turned around to face the two of them. The looks of their faces were so serious that I burst into giggles.

"So the fact that he gave me his food means we're now what? In love?" I stopped laughing when they didn't join me. "Jesus! We've only met today. And besides we don't like each other that way."

This was when they decided to start laughing. I sighed and pushed my way past them, getting annoyed when they ran to catch up with me and linked our arms again, they both started talking really quickly about how cute Axl and I would look as a couple.

And speak of the devil and he shall appear.

The two winked at me before dissapearing into the crowds of people. I smiled at Axl who took this as the go ahead to put his arm around my shoulders, he pulled me towards him as he walked me out of the doors. Now that we were outside it was easier to hear what he was saying.

"And I said to Shaun that you would be up for it, what do you say?" He pulled me around to face him and pouted at me. I giggled at him.

"You're such a dick, what are you talking about?"

He ignored the first part of my sentence. "Hanging round my house after school?"

I bit my lip. "Um, I'd have to ask my mum first, she probably wants to know how my first day's gone." He nodded and wrapped his arm around my shoulder again. I didn't know why he'd gotten so friendly all of a sudden but it was quite nice.

* * *

I was sat uncomfortably on the sofa in Axls house. His sister was chatting non stop to me about all of the clubs she was going to try out for. I looked around for Axl but he'd gone off with his friend to get something so I was stuck here listening to Sue, I think her name was.

"And then I decided to go for tennis, but then I realised that I didn't have a tennis racket, so I had to borrow one from the school and they gave me one that made this really loud noise when-"

She sure could talk.

Her head was suddenly shoved away as Axl came back, climbed over the edge of the sofa and sat between us. I'm sorry to say that I wasn't too upset that Sue got shoved away. She seemed like a lovely girl but there was only so much talking I could talk in one go.

"God get away Sue, Sam doesn't want to hear your voice. On second thought that goes for the rest of us too." I hit Axl in the stomach lightly, just because she was a little annoying didn't mean he had to insult her. "What?" He asked, rubbing his stomach slightly. I knew it couldn't hurt because I wasn't that strong.

"Be nice." I hissed.

"But it's Sue." He said in an obvious voice.

"So?" He gaped at me, Sue had left at this point so he looked like a fish out of water.

"You cannot be serious, being nice to Sue is really hard for. I tried to do it once and I almost died."

"Little bit dramatic."

"No, you don't understand. It was physically painful." I laughed at the pained expression on his face.

"You're such a loser." I shoved him slightly, and was very surprised when he shoved me back so I landed on my back on the sofa. I stared at the ceiling for a second before getting back up, blowing the hair out of my face and glaring at his handsome smirking face.

Once I was sat upright again, Shaun came back and sat next to Axl winking at me before grabbing the remote.

"So what are we watching?" I asked, leaning forward to look at the movie choices. I didn't notice Axls arm going to the back of the sofa until I sat back and was significantly closer to him then I was before.

"This." I winced at the cover of the movie I was shown, it was a gory scene with a severed hand and a zombie in the corner. Great, a horror film. I noticed what was supposed to be a discrete high five but I ignored it.

Why would they high five getting to watch a scary film. Boys make no sense to me.

An hour in and I was snuggled so close into Axl side that I didn't know where I began. My breathing was fast and erratic, Axl would occasionally rest his head on mine and squeeze my shoulders.

I let out a whimper as a zombie managed to grab hold of a young man taking a large chunk out of his neck. I turned my face into Axls chest, taking a deep breath closing my eyes as I inhaled the scent of fabric softener, deodorant and fresh air. It was a pleasant smell, one that I could certainly get used to.

I jumped as I heard a scream from the movie and whimpered again. I was never going to watch a horror film again, Axl wrapped his other arm around me completing the hug. I suppose I would watch one with him again. Shaun let out a girlish scream. Just with Axl though, I thought as I tried to smother a giggle.

Axl must have felt my body shaking as he pulled away to look at me, brushing hair away from my eyes and upon seeing mine alight with amusement gave me a breathtaking smile.

This boy was going to be the death of me.

He wrapped his arms around me again and I smiled as I snuggled back into his warmth turning to face the TV again. My eyes immediately shut as something popped up on the screen.

I hate horror films.

I peeked over Axls shoulder and screamed as I saw a figure standing there. Shaun jumped up which made Axl jump up which sent me sprawling to the floor. I let out an oomph as I hit the floor and hit behind the sofa as a light was turned on.

A middle aged woman was standing there her hands filled with take out food which she placed on the kitchen table before she turned around.

"Food!" Axl and Shaun rushed forward, not even saying a word as they grabbed a bag each, Axl chucked one to me. I fumbled with it glad he hadn't chucked a drink at me, he carried it instead.

"Oh who's this?" Axls mom smiled at me, before putting her purse down.

"Hi Mrs Heck I'm Samantha." I held my hand out for a handshake but as I was moving past I was pulled back onto the sofa by Axl, I huffed at him as I tried to pull away but found myself unsuccessful. "Ok, now you're just trying to be annoying."

He smirked, shoved a few fries in his mouth and took a swig of his drink. I gave his mother an apologetic look but she just waved me off, a soft look in her eyes as she looked at her sons arm around me.

I turned back around, trying to eat while watching blood splatter from a woman's neck. Not my favourite thing to watch while eating dinner I must admit.

* * *

AN: So what did you guys think about this? Hope i'm not going too fast for anyone but I've enjoyed writing this chapter and hopefully the next one will come to me a bit sooner.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Let It Begin. **

When the movie finally finished Shaun decided it was time for him to leave, and I found it a bit strange that Axl didn't complain a bit but when I tried to leave it was a completely different story.

"Do you have to go?" He asked, tightening the hold he had around my shoulders.

I smiled at him. "Yeah. I do." I squealed as he pulled me so that I was half sat on his lap. The sofa cushions drooped even more under our combined weight.

"Are you sure about that?" I gulped as he put one of his hands behind my neck and gently guided it towards his. My eyes flickered from his eyes to his lips as our faces got closer and closer. "Are you really sure?"

"Um." I gulped, and stopped breathing as our lips were almost touching.

The door banged open.

I gasped and pulled myself off Axl and onto a separate sofa cushion. My eyes darted to the teenage girl who was standing in the doorway looking between Axl and I with curiosity.

Once he saw who it was Axl jumped up. "Sue, why do you always have to wreck everything with your bad timing and just your general face." He shouted all of this at her in a frenzied manner. I was quite unsure what to do so I just sat where I was, feeling incredible sorry for the girl. I was actually quite thankful she'd interrupted us when she did, I wasn't sure what I wanted from Axl and I wasn't going to do anything until I was sure.

After a few awkward seconds of me watching him shout at her, I got up. "Um, I'm just gonna head home now. My mom's probably worried about where I am." I edged my way past Sue who had started shouting back.

Axl put his hand over his sisters mouth and snapped his head towards me. "What? No! See what you've done Sue! God!" He shoved her away so that she stumbled into the hallway.

"It's not Sue." I mumbled, aware of his eyes on me. I lifted mine to meet his. "I just really need to go now." I attempted a smile.

He sighed, looked to the floor and kicked his feet. He raised his head and peered under his eyelashes at me. "Do you wanna a ride home?"

I bit my lip, was that really a good idea? Looking at his hope filled face I hesitated before nodding. He grinned at me and grabbed his car keys off a nearby table. I followed him outside and to his car, the rust was barely visible when it was dark out. I got into the passenger seat, nervously put on my seat belt.

"So." Axl drawled as he backed out of the driveway. "Where do you live?" I gave him directions but apart from that we sat in silence. I was tempted to put the radio on but I didn't want to break his car.

Once we got to my house I didn't know what to do. Should I get out and pretend nothing happened or should I do something?

Luckily I didn't have to make this decision as he cleared his throat making me look at him. He sighed and reached over to grab my hand. "Sam, I know we haven't known each other long but I like you. There I said it!"

I could feel my face heat up and I was finding it really difficult to form any words.

"Um, thanks?" I winced at how pathetic that sounded and cleared my throat. "I, I don't know how I feel about you Axl. I like you but I don't know." I finished lamely, peeking at him from under my fringe.

"Oh. Well. I." He stopped his stuttering and stared straight out of the window. I bit my lip, unsure of what to do.

"Axl?" He jerked out of whatever trance he had and gulped.

"I'm fine. I'm fine. But how can you resist this?" He motioned to his body. I raised my eyebrows and tried to hide my smile.

"Um, I don't know?" He noticed the laughter in my voice and seemed to get quite offended by it. I didn't want to hurt his feelings anymore so I stopped.

"You will like me." He nodded to himself.

"What?"

"You will like me." He repeated.

I blinked rapidly. "I heard, but I don't know if I will."

"You will."

"I got that."

"So you agree?"

"I don't know!" I grabbed my head in my hands and muttered. "I'm so confused right now."

"Don't worry." He reached over and patted my head, gently lifting my head so that he was looking straight into my eyes. "Let the wooing begin."

* * *

I lent against my front door breathing heavily. The back of my head rested against the door as I tried to get my thoughts in order, Axl was going to woo me. I didn't know if I liked him or not in the first place so this was just going to confuse my feelings even more than they already were. I didn't even know if I was ready for a boyfriend, we'd only known each other for a day or two, how did he already know he liked me?

I pushed away from the door and peered out of the window, seeing Axl's car still there and he seemed to be talking to himself. He punched the air in front of him with a huge smile on his face, I cringed as I realised this meant he knew he had a plan or something up his sleeve.

I was going to make my own plan, and it was going to be avoiding Axl whenever possible. I just didn't think I was ready to be wooed. And who says wooed now anyway?

The next time I saw Axl I ducked behind a nerd and a locker, cursing my bright hair as I tried to look inconspicuous. I thought he'd gone but when I turned around he was right in front of me. I screamed and backed into the locker behind me. He had to stop doing that!

"Hey." He smirked.

I glared at him as I attempted to move away from the cold metal that was pressed against my back. "Stop that." He pressed his hand against my collarbone and gently pushed me back. I narrowed my eyes at him, a little nervous as to what he was thinking about.

"I like it when you get flustered." That set off the blush I had been so desperately fighting. I looked down to avoid his intense stare and took his hand off me, unfortunately this gave him the idea to link our hands together. I gave a quiet sigh, finding it not as bad as I'd thought. It just so happened that at this point Ashley and Brittany walked past, both giving me the thumbs up and a wink.

Great, looks like this was going to be all over the school by next period.

"Axl." I whined, taking my hand back. Or rather, attempting to. "Axl!"

"What?"

"I need to go to class." Not to mention get all of my books from my locker beforehand. He kept my hand in his as he started walking, making me jolt away from the locker and try as discretely as possible to hide our hands.

I shivered as a breeze blew through the open front doors of the school, rubbing my arm with my free hand. I didn't notice Axl slipping off his jacket until it was draped over my shoulders. I was about to argue when another breeze hit me and goosebumps rose on my arms. I put my arms through the sleeves, feeling relieved when Axl finally let go of me.

I looked at him to see that he clearly liking what he saw with me in his clothes. I bit my lip and looked away, going towards my locker trying to remember my combination. I was aware that Axl was still there, and I wondered why he wasn't chatting my ear off like he usually was.

"So." Here it was. "What are you doing after school?"

I took my books out and shoved them in my bag, still not looking at him. "I dunno, probably just be at home." I sneaked a look at him to find that he had lit up at that. I started walking to my first class knowing that we shared it, and knowing that he was following.

"Cool." He took hold of my hand again and I didn't even bother to take my hand back, his hands were really quite warm. "I was thinking you might want to come over again? Help me with that homework we were given yesterday?"

"Which bit?"

"All of it." He smiled sheepishly. I wanted to sigh, he was acting too cute for me today.

I met his eyes and knew that I was going over to his later and I think he did too for when I smiled he simply smiled back, opened the classroom door for me and sat as close as possible to me.

This boy sure did get attached quickly, I smiled to myself, thinking that even if we did end up together it probably wouldn't be too bad. But I wasn't going to give in just yet.

I kind of wanted to be wooed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Basketball**

I was sat on the bleachers watching Axl's basketball practice, I lent against the seat behind me watching as Axl dribbled the ball down the court and scored. His teammates congratulated him, slapping him on the back as he grinned. He looked up at where I was sitting, as he had done every time he'd scored and winked at me. I smiled and looked away, willing the blush to go down.

When he'd told me that he was going to woo me, I didn't know how I felt about it but after sleeping on it I realised that I actually did like Axl. Now every time he did something to try and impress me I couldn't help but feel a little giddy. He went for another shot but something went wrong, I shot up from my seat when I saw him hit the floor. The ball had sailed through the air and somehow still managed to go through the hoop. I was still worried until I heard Axl shout of joy when he scored, his arm punched the air as he still laid down on the floor.

He finally got up just as I was about to run down and check on him, he looked over to me and gave me a wink, seemingly not embarrassed at all.

When the practice was finally over, the cheerleaders came in and started to rehearse their routine. A few of the basketball players stayed to watch but Axl came straight up to me.

"Hey." He sat next to me and stretched his arms behind him. I didn't notice that his arm now rested on the seat behind my head bringing him closer to me.

"Nice shot." I teased, I was shocked to see his cheeks had a slight pink tinge to them. Maybe he was more embarrassed then I thought.

"I know, takes skill to make a shot like that." He smirked, leaning a bit closer to me. I laughed and stood up, making him move back a bit. I shook my head at him, grabbing his hand and pulling him up.

"You stink, you should probably get changed." His jaw dropped as I shoved him down the bleachers towards the changing rooms.

"That's all man." He said, twisting around to grab me in a hug. I shrieked as he was all sweaty and gross. I hit him on the back, liking the feel of his body but not wanting him to notice it.

"Axl get off! This is disgusting!" I struggled to get out of his grip, sighing when I finally gave up when it became clear that he was not going to let me go. He shoved his face in my neck snuggling up to me. I wiggled a bit, feeling uncomfortable now that I could hear a few giggles behind me. I assumed that the cheerleaders were watching.

"Axl." I whined. He nuzzled into me a bit more, sighing.

He finally let me go and went to get changed, I shook my head as I watched him go, knowing that he had grown on me a lot more than I would like to admit.

"So, here's the proof." I whirled around to find Ashley and Brittany grinning at me, the other cheerleaders were practicing but were also clearly listening in to the conversation.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I huffed, walking past the changing rooms as Axl came running out. I raised my eyebrows, he sure could get freshened up quickly. He threw his arm around my shoulder and I was happy to note that he no longer was sweaty or smelt bad. I didn't know what he did but I wanted to know so that I could get ready quicker in the morning.

"So where are we off to?" I asked as he led me towards the front door of the school.

"I was kinda hoping that you would have dinner at my house?" He gave me these puppy dog eyes that I couldn't possibly say no to. I sighed and he took this as a yes because he grinned at me and pecked me on the forehead.

* * *

When we reached his house, I text my mom to let her know the plans. Axl took my hand and led me to the living room and onto the couch. I peered at him from under my eyelashes wondering what he was up to. He soon let me know that he hadn't forgotten that I was ticklish and began to attack my sides. I screamed and squirmed away from him but he wasn't giving up. I was so close to peeing myself that when his mother caught us I wasn't as embarrassed as I should have been.

He didn't even move away from me, just grinned as I glared at him. I pushed him off me with a cheeky smirk as I asked to go to the bathroom.

"It's down the hall, second door on the left." I smiled at his mother. Frankie, as she asked me to call her. While I was in the bathroom I could hear what was happening in the room next door. It was a little boys voice and he appeared to be whispering to himself, getting a little weirded out I washed my hands and went back to Axl who had moved to the kitchen.

"So what's you're favourite food?" He asked me. He handed me a bunch of takeaway menus, I had to hide my smile because I should have known there wouldn't be a home cooked meal in this house. I laughed as I pushed the menus away and rummaged in the cupboards, pulling out everything I would need to make my famous chicken stir-fry.

I was a little surprised to see that they had all of the ingredients and yet didn't really cook much. I shrugged it off and made Axl taste a bit, he closed his eyes as he groaned. I went a bit pink as I saw Mr and Mrs Heck smiling at us.

"Axl, shut up!" I whisper hissed.

"What! I can't help it, hurry up and finish so I can have more." He lent on the side behind him and smirked while crossing his arms. I turned the heat up a little, loving the sound of sizzling that was coming from the pan. I had of course made enough for Axl's family as well, I'm not stupid enough to not do so.

Axl passed plates which I put a decent amount of food on each, I took the garlic bread out of the oven and put it on another plate. When I turned around everyone was sat by the table and watching me.

I smiled nervously and motioned for everyone to dig in. There was a flurry of elbows as everyone tasted my food, I didn't have any of mine until someone said something.

"This is delicious!" Mrs Heck said, closing her eyes as she ate. I felt a bit of relief and smiled when Axl nudged me to start eating. I picked up my knife and fork and dug in.

When dinner was finished, Sue and the little brother whose name I found out was Brick, there were unusual names in this family, and Mr Heck who had second helpings were washing the plates and cutlery. Axl took my hand and led me to his bedroom.

"That was amazing, I think my family really like you." He sounded pleased even though he acted as though he didn't like his family. It was times like this where you could tell that he really valued their opinion.

"I think they liked my food." I laughed and sat on his bed. It looked like he shared this room with Brick. He picked up his guitar and started strumming it coming to sit opposite me, he sat cross-legged and smiled at me as he started to play properly. I sat, transfixed as he starting singing along. His voice was deeper than I expected and he caught my gaze, not letting me look away as he continued to play.

This boy was going to be the death of me.

"I won't hesitate no more, no more. This is our fate. I'm yours" He sang. I gulped as I went closer to him, he stopped strumming as I lent towards him. I put my lips on his, softly as first but when he started to respond I got bolder and I got as close to him as I could.

His hands came up to my hair, keeping me firmly in place as we continued to kiss. And when we parted, both breathing heavily, I rest my head on his shoulder as he pulled us back to lie on the bed.

* * *

**Review? **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

I was walking down the street, hands in my pockets I wasn't really focused on where I was going. It was mainly by luck that I actually made it back to my house because inside my head was so confused that there was no way I would have been able to navigate myself back otherwise. There was only one thing I was thinking about.

My kiss with Axl.

It had been playing on my mind for the last few days and in the mean time I had no idea what to say to him. I knew what he wanted, he wanted them to be together and I was just deciding if I wanted that as well. But I was scared, I hadn't really been in a relationship before and this was new territory. It was all new to me and I wanted it to be perfect, even if I had no idea what perfect was.

I opened the front door of I house and stood in the doorway, a hand still resting on the door as I wondered what was going on. There was a delicious smell coming from the kitchen but I knew for a fact that neither one of my parents were home, they'd both gone into Indianapolis for a getaway leaving me to fend for myself. My eyes narrowed as I contemplated what could be going on, it could be my parents' home earlier, which I really doubted or it could be a complete stranger who had decided my house was the one in which to steal some food.

I shut the door as quietly as possible, wincing as the clicking of the latch made a noise. I peeked around the corner and gasped, there was Axl stood in front of the oven muttering to himself.

"Axl?" He whirled around, spatula clutched to his chest as his eyes were wide with fright, realising who it was who had startled him he chuckled and waved the spatula at I.

"I was wondering when you were getting home, school finished two hours ago. Lucky for me it took me this long to convince your parents to tell me where the spare key was hidden." His cheeks went pink when he realised he'd given a bit too much information away and he spun back around to check on whatever it was he was cooking.

"Axl." I moved closer. "What are you doing here? Why are you cooking? And where did you get that apron from?" He chuckled as he looked down at what he was wearing, it said "The cookies are hot and so am I."

"I'm here to ask you out for dinner, and when I say out I mean in." He smiled slightly as he gestured to the table. "In here. So what do you say?"

I was speechless, if I wanted perfect I realised that this was as close as I was ever going to get. I nodded gently with a smile as Axl came closer to lead I to the table, he pulled out my chair and tucked it back in when I was sat on it.

"You didn't have to do all this." I muttered, feeling really shy all of a sudden. I felt his fingers under my chin, pulling it up gently so that he could look into my eyes.

"Yes I did." He gently kissed my forehead before going back to the oven. I could feel my face warm and played with the tablecloth that he'd found somewhere.

"So, what are you making?" I asked, chancing a glance up at him and finding him stirring something. He chuckled as he turned to face me slightly.

"It's a surprise."

I usually hated surprises but I thought that if it tasted as good as it smelt, then I would be able to wait for it. While Axl was cooking I looked around at what he'd managed to do with the table, there were two wine glasses out and I smiled when I thought that the most that would be in there was juice of some kind. He'd found the fancy china and had laid it out perfectly, I smiled as I traced the dove on my plate.

It was like something out of a movie, I decided as he flashed me another grin before declaring that the food was done.

He came over with the saucepan, spooning some onto my plate. He took more food out of the oven and smiled when he saw it wasn't burnt, he brought that over to the table as well and sat it down next to the saucepan.

We both looked at each other before helping ourselves. He had made my favourite, lemon chicken. How he knew, I didn't have a clue but he did and that's what made me take his hand over the table before giving him a smile. He grinned back at me before tucking in and I actually laughed aloud when I saw the surprised expression on his face.

"You didn't know you could cook did you?"

"I'm pretty much awesome at everything so I knew it would be great." He shrugged it off, smiling at me.

"So modest." I laughed.

He winked. "You know it." They chatted lightly over the dinner and when it was finished Axl gave I another surprise in the form of dessert, it was strawberries and ice cream which they took over the sofa, they sat close together as I leaned on him.

Axl would never tell me but he'd actually been planning this ever since we had kissed, the last two days hadn't been good for him with me ignoring him so he decided to take it up a notch and my god it had worked. No one could resist the ax man he grinned to himself as he felt my body against his. It was a great comfort to him because he really liked me, more than he liked Morgan or any of those other girls.

They would never get this kind of treatment off of him, I mean he basically begged her parents for this.

He looked down at me and kissed the top of my head, I looked up at him and smiled. Yeah they would never get this from him. But he wanted the answer to a question that he'd been dying to ask me as soon as he'd first laid eyes on me.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He whispered, making sure to keep eye contact.

I took a deep breath but I knew the answer. I'm pretty sure you know the answer too. "Yes. I would love to be your girlfriend." I squealed when Axl gathered me up in his arms and pulled me onto his lap, luckily the ice creams had already been finished and the bowls placed on the table otherwise there would have been a slight problem.

Axl grinned down at his new girlfriend and couldn't help the smile that came to his face. It was the best thing that had happened to him in so long, he forgot about his previous heartbreaks he forgot about everything but the girl in his lap, his face inched forwards until we were kissing.

Yeah, this was about as perfect as it was ever going to be for the both of us. I knew that, and that's why I responded with as much passion as I could muster. My first boyfriend. Axl Heck. It could have been a lot worse.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

I was sat on my bed when the phone starting to ring, I pulled it out of my pocket and smiled when I saw that Axl was calling me.

"Hello?"

"Sam, we have a problem right now." My eyes widened.

"What do you mean?" Was he going to break up with me, we'd only been going out for a few days I hadn't done anything majorly wrong, that I was aware of.

"My dad's not gonna let me play in the last game of the season. I need to play, this is about honour and pride and he's gonna take all of that away from me!" He rambled quickly, thankfully not hearing my sigh of relief.

"Don't worry Axl, of course you're gonna play. There's no way that your dad wouldn't let you. Can I ask why this is happening in the first place, what did you do?"

"I didn't do anything!" I raised an eyebrow and pulled away to look at the phone, that was a lie if I had ever heard one.

"Axl."

"He may have been getting on me about leaving my socks around the house, but Sam! It's not my fault, they're cousin socks they slip off my feet." I couldn't contain the little giggle that slipped out of my mouth. "Are you laughing, this is a serious matter. I can't believe you-"

I cut him off quickly. "I'm not laughing at you I promise. I'll come round in a bit and see if I can talk your dad out of it, I think he likes me so who knows, I might be able to."

I heard a deep exhale on the other side of the phone and knew I'd calmed him down some-what, at least he wasn't going to be mad at me. I could only hope I could actually get Mr Heck to let him play, Axl loved basketball I didn't know what he would do if he wasn't allowed.

"Thanks Sam. I knew you'd be able to help me out."

"Well let's not count our eggs before they've hatched."

There was a pause. "What?"

I shook my head and said my goodbyes to him, I would make my over there soon enough and he could rant and rave as much as he wanted, one thing I'd learned from him is that when something's bothering him he lets everyone know. Usually it was something to do with his family, they were a very strange bunch.

I got off my bed and stretched, then started to get ready to go. It didn't take my long, the shower that would have lasted my half an hour was shortened to ten when my dad started banging on the door for me to get out. I frowned as I wiped the moisture away from the mirror and looked at myself; the frown quickly disappeared when I remembered why I was getting ready.

I got to see my boyfriend and that was always a plus. I got dressed, kissed my dad on the cheek when I finally opened the door and went to dry my hair. I was soon ready to leave and took an apple that in the fruit bowl, happily munching on it as I went out the door.

When I arrived at the Heck household, the door was immediately opened and I was greeted with the smiling face of Sue, Axl's younger sister. I prepared myself for more rambling and I jumped when Axl appeared exactly where Sue was two seconds ago having hip bumped her out of the way before she could even get a word in.

"Axl!" I scolded, checking on his sister to make sure she was alright, she had connected with the other wall and was cradling my head. I looked into her eyes to make sure she didn't have a concussion or anything, but I realised Sue didn't hit the wall as hard as I'd thought I had. Sue smiled at her before moving my hand away from her head.

"I'm okay." She said as I looked at where she'd hit her head and saw that there probably wouldn't even be a bruise which was lucky for Axl because I probably wouldn't have spoken to him for the rest of the day.

"See. She's fine, let's go to my room." I huffed as my wrist was grabbed and I was led to his room. He soon changed his grip to hold my hand and link their fingers and even though I was a little shocked at him, this made my smile. I was such a sucker for him.

I sat on the edge of his bed and he was just making himself comfortable when his mom opened the door. "Door open." She warned, smiling at me before going back to whatever she'd come from. They could just about hear my in the kitchen with Mr Heck.

"Do you think we should let them be alone together in his room? I mean, when we were their age you know exactly what we would have been doing." My mouth dropped open as I realised what they were talking about. I turned to give Axl a look and I could see the tips of his ears going red.

"Frankie, relax. The door is open, no one is that stupid." Mr Heck reassured his wife.

I decided to ignore everything I'd just heard and turned around on the bed so I was facing Axl, I crossed my legs having taken my shoes off. He smiled at me before handing me something that he grabbed from his bedside table.

"What's this?" I asked before looking down at the gift, it was wrapped in red paper with a nice bow on top. He just shrugged and motioned for me to open it. I unwrapped it gently, and opened the lid of the box, holding my breath. It all came out in a gasp as inside the box was a beautiful necklace, it was a gold chain with the letter A on it, on the A was a tiny little diamond that sparkled gently in the light. I didn't even want to know what this cost him, I'd never been given anything this beautiful before and I swallowed heavily before looking up at him.

I had never seen him looking this nervous before. So I smiled, handed him the chain, turned around and held my hair out of the way, I peeked over my shoulder at him as he looked confused. "Will you put it on for me?"

He smiled and so did I as he did what I asked. I leant against him when he finished and felt his arms slide around my waist. This was perfect I realised, but it almost made me forget the real reason I was here.

"Did you want me to talk to your dad for you?" I asked gently, knowing that I was stepping on dangerous territory, men and their pride one wrong step would send you flying out the door.

He shook his head and rested it on I's shoulder, breathing gently on my neck which caused me to shiver slightly. "He'll let me play, you were right. It's the last game of the season he has to know how important that it. I'm not talking to him for the rest of the week though." I nodded slightly and we stayed like that for a while.

**AN: Sorry about how long this has taken to get up, but the next chapter will definitely be up sooner! Thanks to everyone who is still reading this.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay so I realised that I'd randomly changed from first person to third so I've gone back and corrected that. **

**Anyway on with the story. **

**Chapter Seven**

We laid there for a while, I was reading a book that I'd found and was getting really into, while Axl played with my hair and rested quietly.

Unbeknownst to the two of us, Frankie and Mike Heck were staring at them from their position hiding in the bathroom. Frankie was gently holding the door open so that neither of the two children would see her or her husband. She closed the door softly and turned to Mike.

"Hmm, something's not right here." She whispered to him. "It seems too good to be true. We're not even doing anything!"

Mike sighed. "Frankie, not everyone's like how we were when we were young. Now can I go watch tv now?" He attempted to leave the bathroom but Frankie stood firm in front of the door.

"But I've never seen him this calm and quiet, not even when he was a baby." She protested. "He wasn't even like this with Morgan and we know how much she tried to control him. What is that girl doing to our son?" She hissed, opening the door slightly and peeking on the two teenagers. She wanted to find some fault in Sam but she knew that she had done nothing wrong. Frankie sighed, she guessed that with the different girls Axl had been with, there had to be something wrong with this one as well.

Frankie put on my game face and turned back to Mike. "Okay, so maybe she's not that bad. She likes to read, she makes Axl be quiet and not annoy us, and he's actually wearing clothes for once."

Mike nodded. "See, she's nice. I like her. Now we've decided that, let me out of here." Frankie let her husband go, staying in the bathroom a bit longer as to not raise suspicion. She casually exited the room and walked into Axl and Bricks bedroom.

"Hi you two, Samantha would you like to stay for dinner?" Frankie smiled nicely, trying her best to not let the previous discussion show on her face.

I glanced at Axl who nodded with a smile. "Um sure I'd love to. I'm just gonna have to tell my mom first." I put the book down and texted my mother, knowing she'd be alright with it. I got a quick reply back and smiled down at my phone. My mom was the best. I looked back up at Mrs Heck and replied. "She says it's okay, and she also says hi." I chuckled.

"Oh." Mrs Heck chuckled as well. "Hi!" There was a slightly awkward silence as none of us said anything and it wasn't until Axl started moving behind me that I realised that he was motioning for Mrs Heck to 'get lost'. I pretended that I didn't see it and picked the book back up.

"Okay, we'll I'm off to get dinner, is there anything in particular you want?" I realised I was being spoken to and looked up once more.

"Um, I'll have whatever Axl's having, I'm sure it's fine." Frankie smiled as she left the room, the smile dropping as soon as she was out of eye line, she could use this dinner to her advantage. She just couldn't shake off the feeling that whoever Axl was going out with was going to do something to her little boy, and I didn't want another Morgan fiasco. She knew the best way to get to know someone was through a slightly awkward dinner, so that was exactly what she was going to do.

Back in the bedroom, Axl and I had recovered the position we were in when his mom came bursting through the door.

"So this dinner, I want to apologise in advance for my family. They're gonna be weird, especially my mom and I'm not talking to my dad so that might be weird as well." Axl took up one of my curls and gently tugged on it. "This whole things just gonna be awkward, we should eat on the sofa and watch tv." He seemed happy with his plan and I just nodded, I would go along with it.

It didn't take long for Mrs Heck to come back and by that time Brick had wandered into his room to find a book only to see that Axl's new girlfriend was currently reading the one he wanted, he couldn't control himself as he stood there and gaped. I was resting my head on Axl's stomach as he watched me with half sleepy eyes. When he saw his little brother his eyes locked on as he watched him stare at his girlfriend.

"What do you want Brick?" He asked tiredly.

But Brick couldn't speak, he was still standing there gaping. No one ever read his books, no one.

"Dinner!" Samantha lifted my eyes from the book, finally registering Brick in the doorway as Mrs Heck's voice floating through the house. I snapped the book shut, making a mental note to pick it up at the library and took Axl's hand, pulling him off the bed. We walked past Brick, who turned to stare after us before picking up his book and hiding it under his pillow.

Axl took the lead, swiping two bags out of his mother's hands, taking them over to the table in the living room before I had a chance to set the table. I was pulled along after him and sat next to him.

"Here you go." He handed my one of the bags and a drink, before opening his own.

"How did you know these were ours?" I asked, opening the bag and finding a burger and fries inside. I smiled happily before taking a fry and popping it into my mouth.

He glanced down at my bag and shrugged. "I just know, it's a gift." I laughed lightly before unwrapping my burger and taking a big bite, Axl did a double take as he saw I had some sauce on the corner of my mouth.

He couldn't believe he was about to do something so cheesy but it couldn't be helped, he lifted his hand and gently wiped off the sauce with his thumb making sure to keep my gaze as I did so. He felt very pleased with himself as I blushed a deep red. Neither of them noticed the rest of the family looking at them, Frankie and Sue were trying their hardest not to aww out loud while Brick and Mike were trying not to look at them, period.

Their moment was broken when the rest of the family joined them on the sofa, although Frankie had wanted them at the table, I would take what I could get.

"So I, how did you two meet?" I asked, taking a bite out of my burger.

I looked up from where I was dipping my fries in Axl's ketchup. "Um, the first time I saw Axl he was leaning on my locker." I grinned up at him as he tried to hide the fact that his ears were going bright red.

Frankie smiled at her son. "Aww, yes Axl's always been very forward when it comes to girls he likes."

"Mom." He hissed, turning his face away from everyone.

"What?" She acted oblivious, but in truth she wanted to see how Sam would react.

"That's okay Mrs Heck. I like people who know what they want." I replied, stealing one of Axl's fries even though I had more than enough of my own, Axl retaliated by stealing a few of mine and grinning at me with his mouth full. "But that's gross, I'm not sure how I feel about that." I teased, looking away at the sight.

Frankie pursed her lips, there appeared to be nothing wrong with this girl and Axl wasn't acting as weird as he usually did when he had a girlfriend, it looked like this one was letting him be himself. And that was strange in itself.

"Axl eat with your mouth closed." She scolded, her heart not really in it as she observed how he and I interacted with one another. She liked this one, she decided.

"What? I'm not doing anything!" He lent closer to me with a fry dangling out of his mouth. I scooted away but Sue was blocking me off from going any further so I bit the half of the fry that was hanging out of his mouth, smirking at him when I saw he was caught off guard.

"Don't worry Mrs Heck, I don't think he'll be doing anything for a while now." I laughed at the look on his face.

Frankie smiled. Maybe her suspicions came from watching too much tv, she was about to say something when her attention was caught by a commercial for a new tv crime drama. She would definitely be watching that.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

"Today's the day." Axl complained, lying on his sofa with his head on my lap. I was twisting my fingers in his curls as he lay there with his eyes closed. I hummed as I wasn't really paying attention because the television was on and I was easily distracted.

"He hasn't said anything about letting me play, no hints whatsoever." He sighed. "I guess I'm not playing." He then opened his eyes and noticed I wasn't paying attention. "Are you even listening?" He asked, sitting up and pulling me closer.

I snapped out of my t.v trance and looked at him with an open mouth. He chuckled before closing it for me.

"I'm going to take that as a no."

I looked at him apologetically. "I'm sorry, you shouldn't have put the t.v on if you wanted me to listen you know what I'm like." I hugged him around his waist as I caught a glimpse of his dad looking at the two of us with slight remorse. I wondered what it was about but then realised he probably felt bad about not letting Axl play.

An idea hit me.

I gently extracted myself from Axl. "Bathroom." I said in explanation before getting of the sofa and walking over to Mr Heck.

"Hey Mr Heck, can I talk to you for a second, in private?" I was nervous about this, I didn't want to offend his parenting style or anything like that. He walked with me into the kitchen, I looked to make sure Axl wasn't watching before I started talking again.

"Mr Heck I don't want to get in the way or anything, but is there maybe something Axl can do so he can play in the game tonight?" I hoped against hope that this would work. "It's just he's really upset, this is the last game of the season and he may not tell you but he feels really bad about what he did and he'd do anything to play."

Mr Heck looked at me for a second. "I've been dropping hints all week for him to pick up on but that boy is a lost cause when it comes to subtlety."

A smile broke out on my face. "So you'll let him play if he picks up on one of your hints?"

Mr Heck narrowed his eyes. "Yeah, but you can't tell him. He has to figure it out on his own otherwise my parenting skills are completely useless and he won't learn his lesson."

"Of course not Mr Heck, but could I perhaps hint at the hint?" I asked hopefully.

Mr Heck gave this a second of thought before nodding. "Just don't be too obvious." I nodded.

"I won't, thank you Mr Heck." I peeked at the living room to make sure Axl still hadn't seen us and when I saw that I was okay, I walked back over and resumed my previous position.

Axl immediately lay back down with his head on my lap. I smiled down at him, I would get him into the game if it killed me. I started stroking his hair again as I slipped back into the tv coma, even though I tried my best not to.

"So anyway I was saying..."

Over the course of the day, Mr Heck and I had a system going. If there was something Axl could do Mr Heck would hint at it in a way I was shocked Axl couldn't get but he just wasn't having any of it. He completely ignored anything Mr Heck had to say and that included chances to redeem himself.

It came to the point that it was time for the game. I had spent the entire day with Axl trying to help him out but he was so depressed at this point that I decided that if it was going to happen, it already would have.

Mr Heck called Axl to the kitchen, I followed because Brick was giving me funny looks while holding one of his books to his chest. It was starting to scare me a little, and you know it's always the kids that get possessed in the scary movies. I had a feeling Brick would come after me.

I did wonder what I did to annoy him.

In the kitchen Mr Heck was standing by the sink. "If someone were to, oh I don't know, put this plate in the sink for me, someone might think better of someone else and allow them to do something someone wants to do." Mr Heck himself didn't seem to understand what he had said but he rolled with it, hinting heavily at the plate. "I mean it's practically in there already, if someone were to just move it two inches."

But Axl still wasn't getting it. "Argh." He groaned. "Why would I want to help you! I've been sending you hints all week that I don't want to talk to you, how obvious do I have to be!" He stormed off leaving Mr Heck face palming by the sink.

"I told you." He sighed. I nodded and ran off to find Axl.

"Hey." He looked up at me from his place on the sofa. "Maybe you should, um, move the plate?" I winced and waited for the explosion and he didn't disappoint.

"I can't believe you're on his side!" He shook his head. "No, you know what? He's already ruined one thing for me I'm not gonna let him ruin another."

"Yeah but Axl, you don't get it-" He cut me off.

"I don't want to talk about him any more, come on I need to get ready." He grabbed my hand and pulled me back into his bedroom. Thankfully he got changed in the bathroom, he was dressed quite smart for a basketball game but he was representing the school as well, even though he would just be on the bench.

I felt a little under-dressed but I wasn't on the team so I wasn't as bothered. He pulled me off his bed and pecked me on the lips. I could tell he wanted some comfort so I pulled him into a hug. "Don't worry Axl, I have a feeling everything is gonna be okay." I stepped away and smiled at him.

I hoped what I thought was going to happen would actually happen.

As we walked out into the hallway I could tell that his mom and dad felt terrible for what they were doing, I think everyone could, everyone that is except Axl.

We climbed into the car in silence, Sue and Brick were left at home because there wasn't enough space in the car with me there, I felt a little bit guilty but Axl had insisted that I come with him and his mom and dad didn't want to upset him any more than they had.

The ride there was awkward, the tension could have been cut with a knife and I could tell that it was only my holding Axl's hand that stopped him from bursting with anger. His grip on me was a little tight but he needed this.

"Axl?" I whispered but he just shook his head, clearly he didn't want to talk right now. Mr Heck parked the car and we walked in silence into the school, Mrs Heck was making comments to people she apparently knew as we walked through. To be fair they were giving the two parents dirty looks.

Axl was the star player it seemed.

We paused in front of the gym, I could already hear the crowd screaming as the cheerleaders worked the crowd. I could just get a glimpse of Brittany and Ashley as they pranced around.

"If you would have just moved the plate into the sink I would have let you play!" I turned around when I heard Mr Heck shout, apparently in the two seconds I'd looked into the gym Axl and his dad had managed to get into an argument.

"Well sorry! If you want me to figure things out for myself, you have to tell me!" Axl shouted back, but Mr Heck wasn't listening to that.

"I heard 'I'm Sorry', go play." He dead panned.

Axl looked so confused. "But I wasn't apologising."

"Shut up!" I shouted and pulled him into the gym where the crowd noise immediately doubled. I left him to it as he went to get changed. I walked back over to Mr and Mrs Heck and we found seats together.

And it was together that we watched Axl beat his dad's record. Unfortunately they lost the overall game but that didn't stop them from celebrating.

After the game I ran down the bleachers, standing on the sidelines I waited for Axl to notice me which didn't take long at all. He jogged over to me and gave me a long kiss, it would have embarrassed me if it didn't go right down to my toes and linger as he pulled away. The rest of his team catcalled, but we ignored them.

"Congratulations." I smiled.

He gave me another kiss. "Thanks."


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Okay, so someone wanted angst, so here's my best shot. Probably not in the way you'd expect though. This chapter is a little darker than others but I hope you enjoy it. **

**Chapter Nine**

The school term was passing quickly, much quicker than I had anticipated. Axl and I were still going strong, Brittany and Ashely were still my friends and I had joined the swim team. All in all the move was a lot better than I had ever imagined it would be.

One lunch time I was just getting out of the pool when there was a commotion on the sidelines, Axl and another boy were shouting at one another. I gaped at the two of them and hurried over, grabbing my towel on the way and wrapping it around me. Axl grabbed the other boys collar and slammed him up against the bleachers.

When I got closer I spoke, "Axl what are you doing?" I hissed.

Axl turned his head to face me, "He was taking pictures of you." He slammed the boy up against the wall again when he tried to break free. It was then I saw the phone in his hand, I snatched it off him and scrolled through some of the pictures. There were quite a few of me just before I was getting into the pool, lounging around. There were also some that were zoomed in and I started to feel sick.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I snarled at the boy, he started to shake, looking between the two of us, obviously knowing he was caught and there was no way out of this. "What are these?" I showed him one of the pictures, Axl caught a glimpse of it and glared at the boy with so much hate that I was so glad he was on my side.

What would have happened if he wasn't here, this perv would have taken these pictures with him and done god knows what. I shuddered to think. I made a move to delete them.

"No, don't." I looked at Axl disbelievingly. "We're gonna need proof when we take this asshole to the principle."

I nodded and reluctantly pocketed the phone. Axl hauled the guy off the wall and I followed him as he marched him to the principles office. Axl ignored the secretary and opened the door, practically throwing the guy in as we both walked in behind him. The principle sat there looking stunned as Axl kept his hand on the guys collar and made him sit down.

"What is going on here?" Principle Cameron spoke, looking confused as Axl glared down at the guy, before turning to look at the Principle.

He looked absolutely incensed, I stood there slightly behind and feeling increasingly uncomfortable as Axl began to speak. "This sick bastard was taking pictures of my girlfriend while she was swimming in the pool."

Principle Cameron looked aghast, turning to look at the boy who now looked close to tears. "Is this true Mr Hugle?" Hugle closed his eyes before nodding.

"I have his phone." I spoke in a shaky voice, handing it over and turning red as I saw him take a look at some of the pictures. He calmly closed the app and put the phone to one side.

"Mr Hugle this is a serious offence, I hope you know I'm going to have to call your parents, as well as yours Miss Beems and yours Mr Heck." I nodded and shyly crossed my arms over my chest, realising I was still just in a towel and dripping water all over the office.

"Can I go now?" I asked, motioning to my situation. Cameron nodded and waved me and Axl off.

"Yes you two may go, Mr Hugle I'd like to have a chat with you."

Axl wrapped an arm around my shoulder and walked me out and back to the pool, hurrying me into the changing rooms and leaving me to get changed. I felt really awkward being in here, suddenly feeling paranoid about getting changed, I didn't bother with a shower simply going into one of the stalls and getting changed in there instead. I had looked around to make sure nothing was in there that could record me or anything weird before I even took the towel off.

I got changed quickly, packed all of my stuff up and met Axl outside. I hugged him, burying my head into his chest as he patted my still slightly damp hair.

"Hey it's alright, I got the bastard." I smiled up at him.

"What would I do without you?" I asked, resting my head on his shoulder as we continued to hug for a while before we heard over the PA system.

"Would Samantha Beems and Axl Heck please report to the Principle's office immediately." We looked at each other before leaving, everyone else who had seen what happened earlier were whispering to one another, the coach was still nowhere to be seen but we ignored this as we walked together, hands clasped.

Opening the door to the office I saw the Hugle guy was still there, I gave him a glare before running over to my mom and hugging her. She patted me on the back and stroked my hair out of my face, wiping away a few tears that managed to escape. "Are you okay sweetheart?" I nodded and hugged her again. I let her go and hugged Axl again, who had stood in a way that Hugle couldn't see me.

Principle Cameron addressed Hugle's family. "Your son has been found to be taking pictures of a member of the swim team, this is a serious offense and I have no choice but to expel him from this school. It is a serious invasion of privacy and he has admitted that he would have shared the pictures with other people, which makes it even more serious." Mr and Mrs Hugle looked devastated and angered by the news, his mother leant down to whisper something in her son's ear, looking even more devastated when he nodded.

"Andrew, what possessed you to do such a thing?" His dad asked, looking extremely disappointed with his son. Hugle shrugged is bony shoulders and smoothed his oily hair back.

"I wasn't the only one." I gaped at him.

"What do you mean?" Axl hissed. The Principle looked intently at the geeky looking boy who looked even more nervous, obviously regretting letting that information slip. He shook his head, and buried his head in his arms.

I looked at my mom who was tearing up, she took me back into her arms as she stroked my hair. Mr and Mrs Heck were just silent throughout this ordeal, clearly not knowing what to say.

Hugle looked at me, quickly looking away as Axl growled at him. "I was being paid to take pictures of her." He admitted, shrinking down in his seat as his parents gasped.

"Who was paying you?" My mom demanded. Hugle gulped as she bared down on him.

"Lots of boys fancy her." He said, twisting his hands in his lap. "Anyone would pay for a picture."

I blinked rapidly, trying to process this information. "How long?" I asked, my voice shaking.

"Since you joined the swim team." He admitted.

Axl had balled his fists tightly down by his side as he listened to Hugle, I grabbed one of his hands and held it tightly in my own, his hand uncurled and he threaded his fingers through mine.

"Who has been buying the pictures from you?" Principle Cameron asked. There was a tense silence as Hugle debated whether to answer.

His dad pushed his shoulder. "Answer the man."

Hugle closed his eyes and sighed, before taking a book out of his pocket and handing it over. The Principle opened it up before slamming it shut.

"What is it?" My mom asked, fury in her voice.

"It's a request book." I sniffled and started to cry. I buried my head into Axl's shoulder again, he rubbed my back soothingly and tried to comfort me in his own way. "There are no names though, who is buying the pictures from you?"

"It's anonymous." Hugle said. "Just in case something like this happens."

"So you thought of everything huh?" Axl spat.

"I'm sorry." Hugle finally broke down. "I'm so sorry. I didn't think I was hurting anyone." He started to cry, but no one comforted him.

"Well you were wrong, I can't believe you used my daughter like this." My mom hissed at him. "You had no right."

There was a knock on the door. I turned to watch as a police officer came through the door. Principle Cameron stood up. "We had to get the police involved, Mr and Mrs Hugle if you'd like to accompany your son to the police station."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

I was sat on the floor of my bedroom, arms wrapped around my legs as I waited. My mom was downstairs, shouting down the phone at whoever had found themselves at the end of her fury. I got up and went to sit on my bed, lying down and rolling on my side I just lay there.

I felt violated.

Axl had gone home with his parents a few hours ago, he didn't really want to leave me but his parents felt that he needed to calm down before he came back. I sniffled, I really wanted him here with me now. I needed a cuddle.

I patted the covers to find me phone, hand reaching farther and farther to try and find it. Finally I huffed and sat up, looking around not seeing it anywhere. I quickly got frustrated. Where the hell could it have gone? I ripped the bed cover open and checked underneath, realising a sigh of relief as I found it.

I unlocked it and noticed I had two missed calls and a few texts from Axl. I smiled and was about to reply when there was a knock on the door.

"Sam?" Axl's voice flowed through the door. I jumped out of bed, flew to the door, opened it and grabbed Axl's arm pulling him onto my bed and curling up next to his surprised body. "Well hey there." He regained his composure and wrapped his arm around me. He traced circles on my arm, happy to sit in the silence for a few seconds before he asked a question that had obviously been bothered about. "Are you okay?"

Was I okay? No. I realised. I really wasn't. "I've been better." I mumbled, pressing my face into his chest as he moved us down so we were lying together. I wrapped one of my legs around one of his and sighed, feeling happy for the first time since we found out what was going on.

"I'm gonna find the people who started this." He promised, pressing a kiss to the top of my head. I nodded, knowing that he was definitely going to keep his word, I'd never seen him so angry. "I promise."

And it was in his arms that I feel asleep, feeling safe and loved. Neither of us noticed when my mom came in. She took a look at us and sighed, but obviously decided against waking us up, she turned the light out and shut the door.

Once she was outside she stood against the door for a few seconds, wondering if she was doing the right thing letter her daughter's boyfriend sleep in the same room, let alone the same bed as her daughter. But she knew Lydia really needed the comfort, a type she couldn't provide at the moment, she was far to angry to be sensible enough to know where Lydia's delicate feelings were.

She definitely didn't want to upset her. Not with the knowledge they'd recently found out. She picked up the phone, dialled another number and as soon as the person on the other side picked up she started shouting.

Sam and Axl were quite happy when they found out they were asleep next to one another. It was Axl that woke up first, confused as to where he was but happy when he felt the warm body next to him. In fact she felt a little too warm, Axl was still in the clothes he was wearing yesterday and felt like he was in a sauna so he walked over to the window to let a breeze flow through the room.

It was boiling in here, he thought to himself, before deciding to take his top off. He went back to the bed and sat next to Sam, smiling as he looked down at her. He closed his eyes as he remembered the feeling of fury that ripped through him when he saw the pictures. That was his girlfriend and he'd be damned before he let anything happen to her, and that included some perverts taking pictures of her. She didn't deserve that. He reached down to stroke her hair, feeling a bit guilty when she stirred.

I blinked sleepily, smiling when I saw that it was Axl who had woken me. "Hello." I mumbled, rolling over to press my face into the pillow, feeling even more relaxed when it smelt like him. This was how I wanted to wake up every morning, I decided.

"Hello." He smiled at me, grabbing my hand and pulling me up. I groaned and tried to stay in bed for longer.

"Axl." I moaned. "I don't want to get up yet." I reached up with one hand to cover the massive yawn that threatened to rip my face in two. I looked away as it carried on for an embarrassingly long time.

He chuckled. "Yes you do. It's time for breakfast." My stomach rumbled and I remembered that I hadn't eaten since yesterday lunch time, before the swim meet. I was starving. I pouted up at him, but got up properly. He held my hand as he led me down the stairs, smiling at my mom who was standing at the stove.

"Hello my dears. What do you want to eat?" She asked, turning to face us and giving me a slightly concerned look which I just waved off. There was nothing wrong with me.

"I'll just have some toast please." Axl said, pulling my chair out for me. I glanced up at him, usually I'd have felt a bit annoyed at how helpful he was being but today I felt like I wanted to be looked after.

"Same thanks." I said, resting one of my elbows on the table and resting my head on the hand it was connected to. I glanced over at Axl who my mom had just presented him with a plate of toast, nice to know who she likes more, my thoughts were silenced as my own plate was placed down in front of me.

"There you are darling." She ruffled my hair lightly, prompting me to slap her hand away laughing. It was almost as if yesterday didn't happen.

That was until there was a knock on the door. I was midway through a bite of toast, chewing slowly as I watched my mom go to answer it.

I frowned at Axl and turned to try and see who was at the door. "Who do you think it is?" I asked. My question was soon answered when Mrs Heck walked in, in her arms was a Frugal Hoosier bag filled with groceries.

Axl brushed some of the crumbs that had somehow managed to make his way to his chest and looked at his mother. "Mom, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Well you didn't tell me you weren't coming home, so I got worried. I called Darren and you weren't with him, the same with Shaun. Let me tell you mister, that it's all well and good going to see your girlfriend." She glanced at me. "Hi Sam." She went back to shouting at Axl. "But you tell me if you're staying out the night, anything could have happened. There are some sick people in this world Axl and I don't want you to be messed up by any of them." She finished her rant before turning back to me. "Sorry Sam, I just get so worried sometimes."

"That's okay Mrs Heck, he should have told you he wasn't coming home. If I'd known you didn't know I would have gotten him to call." Axl shot me a slightly betrayed look, I stuck my tongue out at him in response.

"Well, thank you dear. I bought some stuff over because I know how much of a pig he is." She set down her bag.

"Mom!" Axl shouted, trying to cut her off before she embarrassed him even more. "She gets it. I'll be back later today, just let me finish this." He took the last piece of toast and it was obvious to the both of us that he was deliberately eating it slowly. I laughed at him, but Mrs Heck just got angry.

"Oh no mister. You're coming home with me now, you promised you'd take your brother to the library today and you're not backing out of it again because I don't have the energy to take him." She sighed and ran a hand over her face. "I'll even let you drive on the way back."

"Yes!" Axl fist bumped the air, quickly becoming sheepish as he remembered where he was. My mom appeared in the doorway and motioned to the phone, I waved her off not really understanding what she was saying. "Sorry Sam, I forgot about my brother." He paused before snapping his fingers. "Do you want to come with?"

I blinked and nodded. "Uh, yeah, sure. Just let me get dressed quick." I got up, shoving my toast into my mouth and chewed as I went past my mom.

"Hunny, your principle just called. He said the police have found the main culprits behind the pictures, and it turns out that you weren't the only one. The entire cheer team and the majority of the swim team have also been pictured." I was horrified.

"Are you serious?"

**AN: So review and tell me what you thought?And thank you to the guest who told me when I wrote the wrong name, that's what happens when you have multiple stories on the go at the same time I'm afraid. But thank you again :)  
**


End file.
